Tibère et la Maison Bleue (Épisodes d'List) Français/French
Première Saison (1997) *Épisode 1: Bienvenue Dans la Grande Maison Blue / Maison est où le Tibère Est (Quebec) (Welcome to the Big Blue House) / (Home is Where the Bear Is) (Canada) - Août 11, 1997 *Épisode 2: Que D'eau / Tout D'eau (Quebec) (That Water) / All Water (Canada) - Août 12, 1997 *Épisode 3: Si J'avais Des Ailes / Pourquoi Tibère ne Pas Mouche (Quebec) (If I Had Wings) / (Why Bears Don't Fly) (Canada) - Août 13, 1997 *Épisode 4: Vive L'automne / Tomber Pour L'automne (Quebec) (Long Autumn Life) / (Falling for Fall) (Canada) - Août 14, 1997 *Épisode 5: En Pleine Forme / Image de Santé (Quebec) (In Fine Shape) / (Picture of Health) (Canada) - Août 15, 1997 *Épisode 6: Savoir Partager / Partager, Tibère (Quebec) (Know to Share) / (Share, Bear) (Canada) - Août 18, 1997 *Épisode 7: L'Anniversaire de Trotteur / Fête Souris (Quebec) (Tutter's Birthday) / (Mouse Party) (Canada) - Août 19, 1997 *Épisode 8: Une Forme d'un Ours / Le Forme de Une Tibère (Quebec) (The Shape of a Bear) (Original and Canadian French) - Août 20, 1997 *Épisode 9: Courrier Surprise / C'est Quoi le Courrier, Journée? (Canada) - Août 21, 1997 *Épisode 10: Un Chariot de Toutes Les Couleurs / Un Wagon D'une Couleur Différente (Quebec) / The Carriage of All the Colors / A Wagon of a Different Color (Canadian French) - Août 22, 1997 *Épisode 11: Danser Toute la Journée / Dansant le Jour Moyen (Quebec) (Dance All Day) / (Dancin' the Day Away) (Canada) - Août 25, 1997 *Épisode 12: Viva la Musique! / Musique à Mes Oreilles (Quebec) (Canada) - Août 26, 1997 *Épisode 13: Tout Est Lié / Tous Connectés (Canadian French) - Août 27, 1997 *Épisode 14: Sieste D'hiver / Une Hiver D'Sieste (Quebec) (Canada) - Août 28, 1997 *Épisode 15: Cuisine Magique / Magie Dans la Cuisine (Quebec) (Canada) - Août 29, 1997 *Épisode 16: Pique-Nique / Manger du Jus et être Joyeux (Quebec) - Picnic / Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry (Canadian) - September 8, 1997 *Épisode 17: Chose Perdue (Canadian French) / Mais où Est Blanchou? (Original) / Lost Thing (Canadian) / Where is Snow Bear? (Original) - September 9, 1997 *Épisode 18: Au Travail / Travailler Comme in Tibère (Quebec) (At Work) / (Working Like a Bear) (Canada) - September 10, 1997 *Épisode 19: Vive le Printemps / Fièvre Printanière (Quebec) (Canada) *Épisode 20: L'Album Photo / Ce Image (Quebec) (The Photo Album) / (Picture This) (Canada) - September 12, 1997 *Épisode 21: Trotteur a De La Visite / Le Grand Petit Visiteur (Quebec) *Épisode 22: La Terre, La Boue et Nous / Saleté, Je T'aime Tellement! (Quebec) (Canada) *Épisode 23: Au Saut du Lit / Gloire de Matin (Quebec) (Jumped Out of Bed) / (Morning Glory) (Canada) - September 17, 1997 *Épisode 24: Écoutez Bien! / Écoutez-Moi! (Quebec) (Canada) *Épisode 25: Une Chaude Journée D'été / Glacière D'été (Canada) *Épisode 26: Les Meilleurs Amis Du Monde / Amis Pour la Vie (Quebec) The Best Friends in the World / Friends for Life (Canadian French) - September 22, 1997 *Épisode 27: Retour à La Nature (Back to Nature) (France and Canada) - September 23, 1997 *Épisode 28: Vive Le Sport / Les Ojolympiques (Quebec) (Live the Sport) / (The Ojolympics) (Canada) - September 24, 1997 *Épisode 29: La Pyjama-Partie / Le Gros Sommeil (Quebec) (The Pajama Party) / (The Big Sleep) (Canada) - September 25, 1997 *Épisode 30: Apprendre C'est Amusant / Apprendre Nouveau (Quebec) (Learning is Fun) / (Learning New) (Canada) - September 26, 1997 *Épisode 31: Les Bons Moments / Les Bien Temps (Quebec) (The Good Moments) / (Good Times) (Canada) - Octobre 6, 1997 *Épisode 32: Devine Qui Je Suis / La Prétendant Genial (Quebec) (Guess Who I Am) / (The Great Pretender) (Canada) - Octobre 7, 1997 *Épisode 33: Pense-Bête / C'est Tout Dans Toi Tête (Quebec) (Canada) *Épisode 34: Erreur, Bêtises et Maladresses / Oops, Moi Erreur (Quebec) (Error, Nonsense and Blunders) / (Oops, My Mistake) (Canada) - Octobre 9, 1997 *Épisode 35: Bon Anniversaire, Tibère / L'Anniversaire De Tibère (Quebec) (Happy Birthday, Bear) / (Bear's Birthday Bash) (Canada) - Octobre 10, 1997 *Épisode 36: Faire Posseur Une Plante / Une Plante Pousse Dans le Maison D'Tibère (Quebec) (Grow a Plant) / (A Plant Grows in Bear's House) (Canada) - Octobre 13, 1997 *Épisode 37: Docteur Groin / Le Grand Bleu Maisoncall (Quebec) Doctor Pig / The Big Blue Housecall (Canadian French dubbing) - Octobre 14, 1997 *Épisode 38: Aidons Tibère / Je Avoir Besoin Aidez-Moi Aujourd'Hui (Quebec) Help Bear / I Need Help Today (Canadian French dubbing) - Octobre 15, 1997 *Épisode 39: Petites et Grandes Peurs / Rien à Craindre (Quebec) Big and Small Fears / Nothing to Fear (Canadian French dubbing) *Épisode 40: Trotteur a Perdu la Voix / Clair Comme Une Cloche (Quebec) (Tutter Lost a Voice) / (Clear as a Clock) (Canada) Deuxième Saison (1997-1999) *Épisode 41: Bébé / Ma Blotter Bébé Cousine (Quebec) (Baby) / (My Baby Cousin Blotter) (Canada) - Novembre 6, 1997 *Épisode 42: Les Aventuriers Du Fromage Perdu / Le Fromage Perdu (Quebec) (The Adventures of the Lost Cheese) / (Raiders of The Lost Cheese) (Canada) - Novembre 13, 1997 *Épisode 43: Machines Tout à Faire *Épisode 44: Le changement est dans l'air *Épisode 45: Les Cinq Sens / Les Détectives Sensibles (Quebec) (The Five Senses) / (The Sensible Detectives) (Canada) - Janvier 2, 1998 *Épisode 46: C'est Bien Aider / Façon Bien à le Aide (Quebec) (Help is a Good Way) / (A Good Way to Help It) (Canada) - Janvier 9, 1998 *Épisode 47: Danse Avec Moi (Original) / Fièvre de la Danse (Canada) *Épisode 48: Le Petit Voyage de Trotteur (Original) / Le Miniscule Voyage de Trotteur (Canada) *Épisode 49: Robe Vers le Haut Journée (Original) / Le Jour de S'habiller (Canada) *Épisode 50: L'ordinateur (The Computer) / Soyons Interactifs (Quebec; Let's Get Interactive) (Canada) - Mars 7, 1998 *Épisode 51: J'ai Besoin de Savoir (Original) / Comment Puis-je Savoir? (Canada) - Mars 14, 1998 *Épisode 52: Original: Jeu de Construction Canada: Je Construit Cette! *Épisode 53: Ce que je ressens aujourd'hui *Épisode 54: Libellule, Coccinelle et Papillons / Une Nouveau Bogue (Quebec) (Dragonfly, Ladybug and Butterflies) / (A New Bug) (Canada) - April 6, 1998 *Épisode 55: Les Quilles à la Vanille (Original) / Vous Allez, Ojo! (Quebec) (The Boys with the Girl) / (You Go, Ojo!) (Canada) - April 13, 1998 *Épisode 56: Mystère... Mystère / C'est Une Mystère a Moi (Quebec) (Mystery... Mystery) / (It's a Mystery to Me) (Canada) - April 20, 1998 *Épisode 57: À Force D'Entraînement / Si D'Abord Ne Pas Réussir… (Quebec) (At Training Strength) / If You Can't Succeed... (Canada) - May 11, 1998 *Épisode 58: Ours tous temps *Épisode 59: Professions Dans Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) (France and Canada) - May 25, 1998 *Épisode 60: Le Gros Livre À De Propos Nous (The Big Book About Us) (France and Canada) - Juin 2, 1998 *Épisode 61: Un Festival De Parfums / Les Odeurs (Quebec) (A Perfume Festival) / (The Smells) (Canada) - Juin 9, 1998 *Épisode 62: Une Peur Bleue / Je N'ai Pas Peur (Quebec) (A Blue Fear) / (I'm Not Afraid) (Canada) - Juin 16, 1998 *Épisode 63: Confiance en Soi (Self-Confidence) (France and Canada) - Juin 23, 1998 *Épisode 64: Ajattelin vain *Épisode 65: Original: De L'Amour Dans L'Air / Canada: Amour Est Tout Toi Avoir Besoin *Épisode 66: Scientifiques en Herbe / Tibère: Le Scientifique (Quebec) (Scientists in Grass) / (Bear: The Scientist) (Canada) - Juillet 15, 1998 *Épisode 67: Le Jour et la Nuit / Pareil que Jour et Nuit (Quebec) (Day and Night) / (Same as Day and Night) (Canada) - Juillet 22, 1998 *Épisode 68: Trotteur Chez Le Docteur / Ce Sentiment de Guérison (Quebec) (Tutter Goes to the Doctor) / (That Healing Feeling) (Canada) - Juillet 22, 1998 *Épisode 69: La Caverne De Tibère (Bear's Secret Cave) (France and Canada) - Juillet 29, 1998 *Épisode 70: Reine Ojo (Queen Ojo) (France and Canada) - Août 6, 1998 *Épisode 71: Les Garçons Seront Toujours Des Garçons / Toujours Garçons (Quebec) (Boys Will Be Boys / (Always Boys) (Canada) - Août 13, 1998 *Épisode 72: Ce Qui Est a Moi Est a Toi (What's Mine is Yours) (France and Canada) - Août 20, 1998 *Épisode 73: Une Sports-tastique Épisode / Le Sports d'Magique Aventuriers (Quebec) (A Sports-tastic Episode) / (The Magic Sports Adventures) (Canada) - Août 27, 1998 *Épisode 74: Seul Dans la Maison Bleue (Original) / Souhait Étaient Là Toi (Canada) *Épisode 75: Les Merveilles de la Nuit / Et à Touts Unne Bonne Nuit (Quebec) (Canada) *Épisode 76: Original: Quelle Journée Canada: Quelle Une Jour *Épisode 77: Nous l'avons fait notre chemin *Épisode 78: Raconte Moi / C'est Quoi Le Histoire? (Quebec) (Tell Me) / (What's the Story?) (Canada) - September 30, 1998 *Épisode 79: Question De Pot / Quand Vous Devez Partir! (Quebec) (Question from the Potty) / (When You've Got to Go!) (Canada) - October 17, 1998 *Épisode 80: Original: À La Recherche Des Canards / Canada: Perdu et Trouvé *Épisode 81: Fantômes et Friandises / Halloween Tibère (Quebec) (Ghosts and Treats) / (Halloween Bear) (Canada) - October 31, 1998 *Épisode 82: Original: Jeux Entre Amis / Canada: Les Amis à Jouer *Épisode 83: Une Longue Attente / Attends-Moi *Épisode 84: Joyeux Thanksgiving / Le Meilleur Thanksgiving Déjà *Épisode 85: Original: La Visite Des Grands-Parents / Canada: Grands-Parents Besoin de S'amuser *Épisode 86: La Bibliothèque (1) / Bienvenue Dans Vallée Woodland (1/2) (Quebec) (The Library) / (Welcome to Woodland Valley) (Canada) - Janvier 16, 1999 *Épisode 87: La Bibliothèque (2) / Bienvenue Dans Vallée Woodland (2/2) (Quebec) (The Library) / (Welcome to Woodland Valley) (Canada) - Janvier 16, 1999 *Épisode 88: Chacun ses Différences / Ce Tout a Propos De Toi (Quebec) (Each the Differences) / (It's All About You) (Canada) - Janvier 23, 1999 *Épisode 89: Joyeux Noël (Premier Partie) (Merry Christmas (1)) (France and Canada) - Janvier 30, 1999 *Épisode 90: Joyeux Noël (Seconde Partie) (Merry Christmas (2)) (France and Canada) - Janvier 30, 1999 Troisième Saison (1999-2000) *Épisode 91: L'anniversaire d'Ojo (Ojo's Anniversary) (France and Canada) - Juillet 9, 1999 *Épisode 92: Haut, Bas, Tout Autour! (Up, Down, All Around!) (France and Canada) - Juillet 16, 1999 *Épisode 93: La Maison Merveilleuse / Woodland Maison Merveilleux (Quebec) (The Wonderful House) / (Woodland House Wonderful) (Canada) - Juillet 23, 1999 *Épisode 94: Retour à Eau (Back to Water) (France and Canada) - Juillet 30, 1999 *Épisode 95: Le Club de Lecture / Le Lecture De Magique (Quebec) (The Reading Club) / (The Magic Reading) (Canada) - September 10, 1999 *Épisode 96: Manger Ustensiles (Eating Utensils) (France and Canada) - September 17, 1999 *Épisode 97: Trotteur a L'école / Le Premier Jour a L'école De Souris (Quebec) (Tutter at the School) / (First Day at Mouse School) (Canada) - September 24, 1999 *Épisode 98: Une Journée Bien Rythmée / Le Perdu Rythmée (Quebec) (A Good Rhythm Day) / (The Lost Rhythm) (Canada) - October 4, 1999 *Épisode 99: La Famille Troutteur / Le Trotteur Réunion de Famille (Quebec) / (Canada) *Épisode 100: Un, Deux, Trois / J'ai Ton Numéro (Quebec) / (Canada) *Épisode 101: Les Jouer Dates / Le Temp De Jouer (Quebec) (Play Dates) / (Playtime) (Canada) - October 25, 1999 *Épisode 102: Math Acheteurs / Les Chercheurs d'Math (Quebec) (Math Buyers) / (Math Searchers) (Canada) - November 2, 1999 *Épisode 103: Benny la Chauve-Souris / Les Chauves-Souris Sont Les Gens Aussi (Quebec) (Benny the Bat) / (Bats are People Too) (Canada) - November 9, 1999 *Épisode 104: Le Expérience De Tibère / Expérimental Tibère (Quebec) (Bear's Experiment) / (Experimental Bear) (Canada) - November 16, 1999 *Épisode 105: Le Vent ET Vendeux L'aire / Le Vent Frais D'été (Quebec) (The Breezy Wind and Air) / (Fresh Summer Wind) (Canada) - November 23, 1999 *Épisode 106: Commercialisation Tibère / Le Journée a Commercialisation (Quebec) (Marketing Bear) / (A Trip to the Market) (Canada) - December 13, 1999 *Épisode 107: Notre Quartier Festival / Le Fête Quartier (Quebec) (Our Neighborhood Festival) / (The Neighborhood Festival) (Canada) - December 13, 1999 *Épisode 108: Le Fée Conte Boule / Le Conte Fées Balle (Quebec) (The Fairy Tale Ball) (France and Canada) - December 13, 1999 *Épisode 109: Des Mots, Des Mots, Des Mots / Paroles, Paroles, Paroles (Quebec) (Words, Words, Words) / (Lyrics, Lyrics, Lyrics) (Canada) - December 20, 1999 *Épisode 110: Une Autre Aventure De Lecture / Le Lecture Coin d'Tibére (Quebec) (Another Reading Adventure) / (Bear's Reading Club) (Canada) - December 20, 1999 *Épisode 111: La Vente De Charité / Une Vente De Charité (Quebec) (The Charity Sale) / (A Sale of Charity) (Canada) - Décembre 20, 1999 *Épisode 112: Autre Jour Aidant / Pouvez-Vous Auder? (Quebec) (Another Helping Day) / (Can You Help?) (Canada) - December 20, 1999 *Épisode 113: La Grande Manne Bonanza / Une Bonanza d'Manne Adventure (Quebec) (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) / (A Ballgame Bonanza Adventure) (Canada) - December 27, 1999 *Épisode 114: Orageux Temps (Stormy Weather) (France and Canada) - December 27, 1999 *Épisode 115: Mouvements de Danse (Dance Moves) (France and Canada) - December 27, 1999 *Épisode 116: Juste faire de l'écriture *Épisode 117: Soins Aux Animaux / Nourrir! (Quebec) / (Canada) *Épisode 118: La surprise de Tutter à deux heures *Épisode 119: Maison Solitaire (Lonely Home) (France and Canada) - Mars 16, 2000 *Épisode 120: Au Pays Des Rêves / Va a Sommeil (Quebec) (In the Land of Dreams) / (Go to Sleep) (Canada) - Mars 23, 2000 Quatrième Saison (2001-2002) * Épisode 121: La vue de toi * Épisode 122: Jouer avec les meilleurs amis * Épisode 123: Chaque Chose en Son Temps / Pas à Pas (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 124: Un voyage au magasin général * Épisode 125: Je l'ai fait! * Épisode 126: Couleurs Partout! où Les Aventuriers De Couleurs (Quebec) (Colors Everywhere!) or (The Adventures of Colors) - Canada - October 9, 2001 * Épisode 127: Montrer et Dire / Devoir D'école (Canada) * Épisode 128: Le Fête Costumée de L'ours / Le Fête Costumée d'Halloween de L'ours (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 129: 100e anniversaire de Grand-mère Flutter / Joyeux Anniversaire Grand-mère (Canada) * Épisode 130: Au jeu du vieil ours * Épisode 131: Le grand bandini * Épisode 132: Je Suis Recconaissant / Un Autre Thanksgiving (Quebec) (I Am Grateful) / (Another Thanksgiving) - Canada - November 20, 2001 * Épisode 133: Le grand mystère de l'ours * Épisode 134: Qu'est-ce que l'ours veut construire? * Épisode 135: Jour d'amour / Le Jour de Amour (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 136: Ours vous emmène à l'école * Épisode 137: Le Contenu De L'hiver / L'hiver De son Contenu (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 138: Jouer au magasin * Épisode 139: Des vacances vraiment Kwanzaa * Épisode 140: Le Nouveau Rime d'Trotteur / Trotteurs Préféré Comptine (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 141: Des vacances très Hanoukka * Épisode 142: Autorité De Romans / Le Littérature Autorité (Quebec) Authority of Novels / The Literature Authority (Canada) * Épisode 143: Les Bénévoles du Bois Joli où Les Bénévoles dans Vallée Woodland (Quebec) (The Pretty Wood Volunteers) or (The Volunteers in Woodland Valley) (Canada) - Janvier 27, 2002 * Épisode 144: Trouvé quelque part je trouve * Épisode 145: Quand Harry rencontra Hallie La Petite Sœur (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 146: Animaux Dans Notre Maison! / Les Animaux Venu à Notre Maison! (Canadian French dubbing) (Canada) * Épisode 147: Le Tableau de Collation / Le Collation Chart (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 148: (Original) Les Bébés Ici! / (Canada) Le Bébé Est Ici! * Épisode 149: Le Quiz Légendaire / Le Jour de Les Quizzes (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 150: Faire des changements * Épisode 151: Big Blue Home du brave * Épisode 152: L'équipe de Woodland Valley * Épisode 153: Acheter de l'argent dans la maison de l'ours * Épisode 154: Ojo Obtient Des Verres * Épisode 155: Le Image D'ojo / Ojos Image (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 156: Regarde Attentivement… / Soigneusement Regardez… (Quebec) (Canada) * Épisode 157: Chercheurs De Forme / Recherche Formes (Quebec) Shape Searchers / Searching Shapes - Canada - May 13, 2002 * Épisode 158: Pourquoi ne pas être amis? * Épisode 159: Nettoyer ou ne pas nettoyer * Épisode 160: Ours Gros Pyjama Fête Cinquième Saison (2002-2003) * Rockin 'Rocko * Chaussures pour Tutter * Les contraventions! * Fables Des Favorites / Les Fables de Favoris (Quebec) (Canada) * Fleurs, Plantes et Les Arbres * Faire un Dîner à Woodland Valley / Faire le Repas Dans Woodland Valley (Quebec) (Canada) * Pire Pire Jour / Pire Consternation (Quebec) (Canada) * Original: En Route / Canadian: Pernons La Route * La Chasse au Trésor / Le Chasse Charognard (Quebec) (Canada) * Ojo manque son ami / Le Ami Perdu D'Ojo (Canada) * Vue Des Dépenses / Dépenses Le Vue (Québec) (Canada) * Le Langage du Corps / Le Langage de Émotif (Quebec) (Canada) * La grande fête de l'ours * Rocko va au collège * Un tout nouveau jeu * Montrer Vos Affaires * Retourner à Rocko * Gratitude Journée d'appréciation (Canada) (Quebec) * Si Je Suis à Maison / Quand Vous êtes à Maison (Quebec) (Canada) * Original: Passer Mon Temps / Canadian: Quel Passe Temps * Un Drôle D'oiseau (Original) / Une Oiseau Étrange (Canada) * Jeux et Coopérer Avec Amis / Attendez-Vous à Coopérer (Quebec) (Canada) * Le Flotte Blateau (Original and Canadian) * Une Pluie de Soucis / Laisser Aller (Quebec) (Canada) * Survivre à Skippy / Survivant Skippy (Canadian French dubbing) * Chacun Son Histoire / Histoire, Hertoire, Ourstoire (Quebec) (Canada) * Faisons Un Exploit / Faisons Une Réussite (Quebec) (Canada) * Dernier jour d'école de souris * Entrez Dans la Danse / Le Ballon Génial des Sapeurs Pompiers (Quebec) (Canada) * Ojo le lâche * Montrer vos affaires * Quelque Chose à Faire, Tutter / C'est Toujour Quelque Chose à Faire (Quebec) (Canada) * L'incroyable skippy * La vérité commence * Merci Tibère / C'est ta Vie, Ours (Quebec) (Canada) * Tutter rassemble de la mousse * Premier grand coup pour dormir de Tutter * Quoi de neuf, Skippy? * Pire nouvelle Sixième Saison (2011) * Panier perdu * Dégoût Instinct * La Boue, Tu L'aimes Bientôt * Un autre grand ménage bleu * Un voyage au valet Woodland Valley * Premier jour au Mouse College * Trèfle à quatre feuilles loin de l'étang * Plan de coordination * Retour pour Rocko * Saint Patrick dans la Woodland Valley * Retours Skippy * Un travail pour l'ours * Quand l'ours rencontre l'oncle Jetter Septième Saison (2011-2012) * Je Lis Mon Esprit (Original) / Esprit Lecteur (Canada) * Le Livraison de Noël (Original) / Livrer Ceci Noël (Canada) * C'est un Voiture Nouvelle (Original) / Le Voiture Nouvelle de Tibère (Canada) * C'est un Télévision (Original) / Le Nouveau Télévision de Tibère (Canada) * Un Autre Drôle D'oiseau / Un Autre Oiseau Étrange (Quebec) (Canada) * Ouefcellent (Original) /Le Ouefisode (Canada) * Bonnes Options / Les Options Des Bons (Canadian French dubbing) * Retour à College Souris / Le Dépendance (Québec) (Canada) * Temps de Prétention / Le Temp de Devine (Quebec) (Canada) * Pip et le Feu D'artifice / Pip et le Feux d'Artifice (Quebec) (Canada) * Ours Préhistorique / Tibére Préhistorique (Québec) (Canada) * Harry Sait Mieux / Harry Meilleur Faire (Quebec) (Canada) * Demain, Jamais de Canards / Les Hormones Des Canards (Quebec) (Canada) * L'ours de toutes les poulies * Comme une roue ou un levier * Il suffit de mettre en place les chaises * Graines, Je T'aime Tellement / Des Graines De Boue à L'eau (Quebec) (Canada) * Appréciation d'art Huitième Saison (2012-2013) * Jolis Pronoms (Original) / Pronoms Sont Produits (Canada) * Dans tes rêves * Effrayé Autour / Autour Étant Effrayant (Québec) (Canada) * Spectacle du 300e episode Le Epidoe Spectscle du 300e (Canada) * Solstice d'hiver Dans la Woodland Valley / Hiver Solstice (Quebec) (Canada) * Métal ou pas de métal * T.G.I. Mardi * Ligue majeure Woodland * Le Voyage Malicieux (Canada) Le Voyage Malicieux * Après-Midi Palourde / Le Après-Midi Palourde Jour (Canadian French dubbing) (Canada) * Comme vu à la télé * Martin Luther Ours * Près du vent * Quelques nouvelles de pain * Nouveaux Voisins / Les Voisins de Nouveau (Quebec) (Canada) * Super Ours XVII / Le Ours de XVII Super (Quebec) (Canada) * Surveillant de Couloir / Le Monitor de Surveillance (Quebec) (Canada) * Poids et Centrage / Poids et Équilibre (Canadian French dubbing) (Canada) * Qui Est le Partenaire Idéal au Université Souris? / Qui Est Ma Petite Amie au Université Souris? (Québec) (Canada) * Les souris ne prennent pas de maladie * Tout est Tout Nutriment / C'est Tout Nutriment (Quebec) (Canada) * Ordures gaspillées * Qui a Mal Tourné / C'est Mal, Mal, Mal (Quebec) (Canada) * Scientifique Bear Strikes Back * Jour des taxes * Le Rapport du Matin / C'est Une Rapport du Matin (Canada) * La souris Brute * L'équipe de course * Fête de Thanksgiving dans la Woodland Valley * Retour aux affaires Nuevième Saison (2014) * Ses Minuit / Le Mémoire de Minuit (Canada) * La pratique du football * Prendre entre vos mains * Mariage boisé * Cupidon nommé Harry * Faire votre truc Dixième Saison (2015) * Sécurité de Base des Fleurs / Le Sécurité Fleur (Canadian French dubbing) (Quebec) (Canada) * Partis dans la vallée boisée, partie 1 * Partis dans la vallée boisée, partie 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows